


Bite Me

by nutcase94



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Sexual Tension, Snarky Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94
Summary: You and Poe don't exactly get along. Why Leia sent you, Poe, and Finn on a mission was a mystery to you. You end up having to watch Poe's back while he sabotages a prototype cruiser that could doom the Rebel Alliance while Finn stays back on the ship and the tension between you reach a new point.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 5





	Bite Me

“I don’t know how you of all people, I got stuck getting paired with you for this mission.” Poe Dameron huffed as he fiddled with the controls of an enemy ship.

You rolled our eyes, “I’m not too thrilled about it either.”

“Would you two stop flirting? Or at least turn your team comms off.” Finn begged. “We’re almost done and I’m ready to be done being the third wheel.”

“ _Shut up Finn_.” You both exclaimed.

“As if I’d flirt with you.” Poe mumbled.

You didn’t answer, movement caught you focus. “Shut up. We have company.”

Poe’s sharp gaze snapped up, following the motion of your head. “Can you buy me a few more minutes.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” You hurried in the direction of the troopers you saw moments before.

You joined the rebellion when your sharpshooter skills were noticed by an undercover agent. It didn’t take long for you to meet Finn and Poe. You and Finn became quick friends, Poe on the other hand… was less trusting. Healthy skepticism he called it, but you and Finn called it paranoia. You could still hear the blowout argument that Poe had with Finn, _we don’t know anything about here. How are we supposed to trust a stranger?_

You snapped back from your thoughts as you rounded the corner and come face to face with your targets.

They were fast but you were faster.

“Few minutes bought, you done yet?” You asked, eyes peeled looking for any surprises.

“Yeah, we’ve got what we were looking for.” He said. “Meet you back on the ship.”

“No. Wait there. I’m supposed to watch your six.” You felt like something was off.

He scoffed, audible through the comms. “I don’t need your protection. You’re not the only one good with blasters.”

“Finn, talk some sense into him.” You jogged toward where you left the pilot.

“I can hear you; I don’t need help.” Poe snapped. “And I’m not waiting for you.”

You break into a run toward the control room. This was too easy. His dumbass was going to get killed.

Suddenly you froze as a group of troopers rounded the corner with nonother than Poe shackled between them. You hadn’t even left him alone for more than 5 minutes, less than a minute ago he was bitching at you.

Your hand had already been at your hip on your blaster. Before they even had a chance to lift their blasters you had them on the ground.

“What was that about not needing help?” You smirked.

“Bite me.” He replied.

You rolled your eyes, pushing him back in the direction of the escape ship.

“Hey, hey, hey, take the cuffs off.” He whined.

“Get them off yourself.” You huffed.

~~*~~

“Stop pouting Poe. You deserved it.” Finn chuckled.

“She could’ve taken the cuffs off.” He grumbled.

The boys were playing a round of Dejarik. Poe had been refusing to acknowledge your presence as you sat across the room from them cleaning your blasters.

You had remained relatively quiet after you had gotten onto the ship, you doubted Poe noticed but the frequency of Finn’s glances meant that he did. And like a good friend, he was letting you have your space. You were stewing, angry that Poe’s stubbornness almost got him captured.

“You were the one being a smartass.” Finn laughed. “You just got what was coming for you.”

You put your blasters into their case and loudly closed the lid.

Poe glanced over at you for the first time to see you shooting daggers at him.

“What?! What are you still mad about?” Poe exclaimed.

Instead of fighting you got up and walked into the cockpit, joining Chewy. Sitting in the copilot seat, you rested your head in your hands, rubbing your eyes. Something about that damn pilot got under your skin so easily.

Chewy purred next to you, asking what was wrong.

“Nothing buddy. Poe is just… Poe.” You chuckled breathlessly.

The Wookiee nodded in understanding. You both sat in silence until you dropped out of hyperspace, arriving at Ajan Kloss.

You could hear Finn asking for a status update on Rey from the cockpit. Poor guy, that’s all he seemed to care about nowadays. As both boys exited the ship, Poe paused at looked up at where you still sat. Sighing you followed Chewy as he got up.

“Ah Y/N, for a second there I was worried you had gotten left behind.” General Organa smiled, and extended her arms to you.

You happily embraced her. Human interaction wasn’t something you got to experience often in your line of work.

“Hey General Organa, you should hear what Poe pulled to piss Y/N off.” Finn chuckled.

She sighed. “What is with you two?”

Before either of you could respond, she raised her hands.

“I think we need to address this before it gets any worse. And if you two are going to act like children, I’m going to treat you like children.” She motioned you two to follow her.

Thirty minutes later, you two were cuffed together in the back of the Millenium Falcon.

“Was locking us on the ship necessary?” You asked to no one in particular.

Poe huffed, yanking against the cuffs, pulling your arm back with it.

“Stop it twirp. We’re both in the same situation. Don’t dislocate my arm.” You growled.

“Eat me.” Poe snapped back.

“Kiss my ass.” You cracked back.

The crackle of the intercom interrupted your banter.

“Hey you two, play nice. That means no mean words.” Finn’s voice held a smidge of smugness in it.

“Are you going to watch us the entire time?” You asked.

He chuckled. “Nah, I have better things to do. I just wanted to rub it in.”

“ _Screw you Finn.”_ You both shouted back.

“Second time in one day, I think you two are warming up to each other.” He laughed before you hear the click as he hung up.

You both sat in silence for what felt like hours. The sun was starting to set.

“Do you think they’re going to leave us in here all night?” You asked.

Poe sighed, “probably.”

“Can we at least move over to the holograph table? Those seats are cushioned.” You suggested.

“Sure.” He said and stood.

You sat next to each other for a few minutes before Poe turned the table on.

“Round of Dejarikk?” He offered.

You cracked a smile, “Sure but I’m by no means good at it.”

“I’ll teach you.” He smirked back.

You glanced at him, “are your game skills better than your direction following skills?”

“Listen here smartass.” He turned to you, meeting your gaze.

“Listening.” You whispered.

His body heat was getting to be unbearable; you could feel your face flushing from it. His gaze didn’t waiver, as he leaned in, pausing a few inches from your face.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

You raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

“Having my six. I wouldn’t have made it off that ship without your stubborn ass.” He murmured.

“You’re the stubborn ass. I told you to stay put!” You exclaimed.

“Shh, shh, okay, you’re right.” Poe raised his free hand in defeat.

You raised both brows at that.

“Did the infamous Poe Dameron, pilot extraordinaire just–.”

“Say you were right? Yes. And I’m about to also apologize.” He leaned into you.

You smirked, “alright let’s hear it.” 

“I’m sorry I’ve been an ass; I was just being skeptical.”

You frowned. “There’s a big difference between skeptical and hostile.”

He snorted.

“Okay. You’re right. But normally beautiful women don’t join the losing side.”

Before you could open your mouth again, he leaned in and rested his forehead against yours.

“If you don’t stop me in the next few seconds, I’m going to kiss you.” He whispered.

You leaned in before he had a chance. His lips were soft and tasted like caf. You pulled away from each other just long enough to make eye contact. Poe grabbed the back of your head, crashing your lips together. His lips were hungry against yours and fuck, it felt good. Your free hand went to his waistband.

Poe backed away, his free hand on yours.

“As much as I like where this is going. Finn will never in a million years let us live it down.” He chuckled.

You smiled, knowing he was right. Reluctantly moving your hand away.

He leaned in and kissed your shoulder. “After this is over, meet me in the cockpit.”


End file.
